Viñetas
by NoMoreSound
Summary: Historias contadas en pocas palabras. Todas son oneshot. Noveno capitulo: SiriusRemus [43 palabras]
1. Miradas

Primero que todo, este fic nacio despues de haber leido Drabbles, de DrEaM-KaT. Asi que a ella van los créditos de la idea.  
Por otra parte, todos los fics que escribi en mi vida fueron cortos, asi que esto me vino como anillo al dedo para esos momentos de inspiracion divina (digo divina porque es solo un segundo... Ojala durara mas! ¬¬). Cada viñeta va a ser de una pareja distinta: puede ser cannon (como HarryGinny, RonHermione, etc), incesto, todo menos slash (Femslash puede ser, pero no creo que me salga escribirlo muy bien). Se aceptan retos

* * *

**Disclaimer: **  
Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mio, salvo la situación (que obviamente la invente yo xD). La idea del formato tampoco es mia.

**Rating: **  
T por incesto  
(Todo el fic va a ser T porque todo va a estar mezclado, asi que por si las dudas aviso antes)

**Miradas. **

Miradas.

Tan sólo miradas.

Miradas bastaban para que Ginny supiera que era exactamente lo que sentía por Ron. ¿Acaso eso era amor? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero tenían miedo; lo que sentían estaba prohibido, y eso lo sabían muy bien.

Todo había comenzado aquella noche de verano. Hacía mucho calor, y Ron no podía dormir, así que pesno qué mejor que tomarse un vaso de leche fría para curar ese maldito insomnio. Pero cuando llegó a la cocina, vio a alguien a quien no pensaba encontrar.

Ginny estaba igual de desvelada que él, pero tenía el último número de Corazón de Bruja en sus manos y lo estaba leyendo con avidez. Ron, curioso, se acercó a ver que estaba leyendo. Era un artículo sobre los 10 jugadores de Quidditch mas sensuales de los últimos años. Por supuesto él ni figuraba ni entre los 100 primeros, pero igualmente sintió una punzadita de celos en el estomago a ver que su hermana estuviera mirando a esos tipos y no a él.

-¿Y tu hermano no es sensual, se escuchó decir a si mismo; con vos medio burlona, medio celosa.

Ginny levantó sus ojos de la revista, y los dirijió hacia el cuerpo de su hermano; al tiempo que éste desabotonaba su bata y dejaba a la vista su larguirucho cuerpo: tenía puestos unos boxers color naranja chillón, con dos C en un costado; y unos pocos músculos en su pecho. Nunca había visto a su hermano sólo en calzoncillos, y a decir verdad tampoco estaba tan mal. A pesar de no ser muy músculoso, tenía algo que la atraía... Que la atraía demasiado sólo por ser hermanos.

-¿Querés que te explique las reglas del Quidditch, hermanita? Dijo Ron con una sontisita pícara que estaba apareciendo en su rostro.

Se miraron, se entendieron, y se dieron cuenta de que no eran simplemente "hermanos". Había algo más.  
Ginny asintió, a pesar de que se sabía ese reglamento de memoria. Y así, tomados de la mano, subieron al altillos donde ya nadie podía oírlos.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado  
Cuantos mas retos haya mas capitulos xD  
Por ahora nada mas. _

_ninia weasley _


	2. Bosque

**Disclaimer:  
**Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mio, salvo la situación (que obviamente la invente yo xD). La idea del formato tampoco es mia.

**Rating:**  
T  
(Todo el fic va a ser T porque todo va a estar mezclado, asi que por si las dudas aviso antes)

* * *

****

**Bosque.  
**  
Fue un instante. Sólo un minuto; o menos por hay. Pero durante ese breve lapso de tiempo sintió como todo volvía a estar bien. Se sintió en casa de nuevo.

Habían estado gran parte de la lección practicando el hechizo Patronus. Era muy dificíl, y hasta a Hermione le costaba un poco. Todo estaba de maravilla, hasta que ese elfo, Dobby, entró diciendo que el sapo de Umbridge venía a buscarlos. Todos corrian, nadie entendía nada. Hermione estaba perdida, preocupada, hasta que sintió que alguien la arrastraba hacia afuera. Le parecio ver unos mechones colorados, hasta que después en medio de un pasillo reconoció que aquella mano le pertenecia a un cuerpo llamado Ron. Ya estaban frente a una puerta.  
-Vamos, Hermione. Me ayudás?  
La puerta parecía no querer abrirse, pero la castaña tuvo una idea mejor que tirar del pomo.  
-Alohomora, susurró entonces la chica. Y con un leve chirrido la puerta se abrió. Resulto ser un cuerto algo raro: No era tan grande como un Aula, pero tampoco tan chica para ser algun armario de escobas.Aunque sin embargo, había unas cuantas escobas mezcladas con baldes y bancos y sillas dadas vuelta.  
Silencio. Más silencio.  
De pronto se escucharon pisadas del otro lado de la puerta, y Hermione esuvo a punto de gritar al darse cuenta de que habian capturado a Ginny y a Harry. Suerte que Ron estaba tras ella, y consiguió taparle la boca justo a tiempo. Su cabeza quedó sumergida en un mar de pelos color marrón, con un aroma algo conocido para el pelirrojo.  
-Estas usando mi perfume, exclamó sorprendido. Y esta vez fue la chica quien tuvo que taparle la boca para que no siguiera gritando.  
Hermione sonrió un poco antes de contestar. -Claro, tonto -su voz había bajado hasta ser casi un susurro -Siempre lo uso. Y al decir esto, un color algo rosado se habia aporedado del rostro de Hermione, sin decir que las orejas de Ron ya estaban rojas como su pelo. Es que es muy rico, y me hace acordar a los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos.  
-Mmm... Si, si... Es muy rico -Ron no sabia que más decir.  
Pero entonces volvieron a escuchar ruidos del pasillo, pero esta vez eran voces: Malfoy estaba hablando con alguien. Hermione giró y quedo expectante mirando la puerta, por un lado tratando de evitar mirar a Ron para no ponerse más colorada y por el otro escuchando la conversación que tenia lugar frente a ella. Ron sumergió de nuevo su cabeza dentro del pelo de su amiga (Si eso se podía llamar amistad, se dijo a si mismo), juntándose más a ella para evitar hacer algún ruido sospechoso. Esta vez, pensó, sólo para volver a sentir el olor a bosque de nuevo, ese bosque que los había escondido durante sus aventuras cuando ella pasaba las vacaciones en su casa.

* * *

Bueno, no es gran cosa, admitamoslo P Escrito cuando leyendo un fic (Thirty Kisses, de Kasuchi) me acorde del regalo de Ron.  
Y que me habia sorprendido cuado lei OftP. Asi que termino en esto.

Espero que les haya gustado, y dentro de poco un Draco/Ginny o Remus/Hermione

ninia weasley


	3. Quidditch

**Disclaimer:  
**Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mio, salvo la situación (que obviamente la invente yo xD). La idea del formato tampoco es mia.

**Rating:  
**T  
(Todo el fic va a ser T porque todo va a estar mezclado, asi que por si las dudas aviso antes)

* * *

**Quidditch**

Slytherin vs Gryffindor. 5to Año.  
Draco Malfoy era feliz. Sabía que ese partido lo ganaban, el tarado de Potter no podía jugar gracias al castigo de Umbridge (Dios!), y en su lugar lo haría la pobresucha de Weasley. Pan comido, se dijo a si mismo al salir al campo de juego.  
La gente los abucheaba, pero a él eso nunca le importó; al reves, disfrutaba escucharlos así después resultaba mas divertido resfregarles el triunfo por sus sucias caras. Porque esa vez las serpientes se alzarian frente a los leones, y de eso no había duda.  
Salvo que ya no se escuchaban mas abucheos; todos los ruidos era aplausos porque el equipo escarlata acaba de entrar al estadio. Y entonces la vio. Ahí estaba Weasley, vestida con una gastada túnica color escarlata y el pelo recogido en una colita. Tuvo que admitir que la túnica le quedaba muy bien, le marcaba todas las curvas de su cuerpo, y aunque le costaba aceptarlo, en el fondo no le parecía fea. Tiene buen trasero, pensó mientras miraba como se motaba a su escoba.  
Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, y a Draco le pareció que Weasley le estaba guiñando un ojo. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que Draco ya no la miraba como antes? Tal vez si, tal vez no.  
Lástima que Gryffindor terminó ganando el partido, gracias a que Draco tuvo otra cosa a que mirar que no era la Snitch. Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de su error, salvo una pelirroja que lo siguio hasta atras de unas gradas, y ahi se quedaron hasta la noche.

* * *

No se como termine en esto!  
Era un reto, y no se me ocurria nada... Hasta que vi un Potterpuff.  
Jeje Se que es muy malo, lo acepto. Pero bueno.  
Ojala les guste.

ninia weasley


	4. Conversacion

**Disclaimer:  
**Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mio, salvo la situación (que obviamente la invente yo xD). La idea del formato tampoco es mia.

**Rating:  
**T  
(Todo el fic va a ser T porque todo va a estar mezclado, asi que por si las dudas aviso antes)

* * *

**Conversación.**

-Tranquila Hermione. Ya pasó.  
Sollozos de parte de la chica.  
-No hace falta que llores, todo va a estar bien. Confía en mi.  
Un abrazo de mutuo acuerdo.  
-¿Cómo esta Ginny?  
Mirada ansiosa.  
-¿Y Harry¿Y Ron?  
Nervios.  
-¿Y Sirius dónde está¿Los del Ministerio le creyeron?  
Silencio.  
-¿Se lo llevaron los mortífagos?  
Más silencio.  
-No... No estará... No estará muerto¿no?  
Sin hablarse, los ojos dan unas respuestas por sí solos.  
-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.  
Otro abrazo.  
-Todavía estoy yo, y no voy a dejar que nadie te lástime, nadie¿entendiste?  
Nace una sonrisa.  
-Gracias Profesor.  
Y se besan. Un beso, tal vez dos, nadie lo sabe.

* * *

_Espero que se hayan dado cuenta de quienes son xD Jeje.  
Un Remus/Hermione algo... ¿raro?  
Tenia que escribir sobre esta pareja, es mi ultima obsecion Jeje.  
Espero que haya quedado algo bueno. Me gusto la forma en que lo escribi.  
Y es el mas cortito de todos... Pero bueno._

_Proximamente:  
Harry/Luna con una sorpresita._

_ninia weasley _


	5. Tormenta

**Disclaimer:**  
Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mio, salvo la situación (que obviamente la invente yo xD). La idea del formato tampoco es mia.

**Rating:  
**T  
(Todo el fic va a ser T porque todo va a estar mezclado, asi que por si las dudas aviso antes)

**

* * *

**

**Tormenta**

Llovía. El cielo estaba manchado de estrellas. También tronaba. Y había rayos. Mientras, dos personas de besaban bajo aquella tormenta. Su pelo color azabache hacía juego con la negrura de la noche, apenas iluminada por los ojos plateados de ella, de la Luna.

**Electrical Storm…  
Electrical Storm…  
Electrcial Storm… **

Un rayo. Y después el trueno. Ella siempre se había preguntado el porqué de ese orden. Pero nadie se lo explicaba. Hasta que alguien le dijo que era porque la luz viaja más rápido que el sonido, y entonces ella quedó fascinada. Desde aquel día amó las tormentas; tormentas como la de esa noche. Por eso ella estaba ahí.  
-Te amo, Luna.  
La chica se quedó pensando… Su rostro le sonaba muy parecido al de alguien al que un día amó. Y entonces contestó.  
-Sabés Harry, a veces te parecés tanto a Sirius…  
Y volvió a tronar. Luna ya sabía lo que venía después: un rayo. Pero esta vez no hubo ninguno.

* * *

Tenia que escribir algun tipo de Harry/Luna!  
Mi inconsciente me obligaba (siendo este unos de mis ships favoritos)  
Pero queria darle algun toque… diferente.  
Asi que aca tenemos un HL con algo de Sirius/Luna (mientras escuchaba la cancion Electrical Storm de U2)  
Jeje.  
Espero que hayan entendido el final. Sino, en el Review pregunten 

Próximamente:  
Mandy/Lisa (Dos chicas Ravenclaws del año de Harry)  
Y dsp un especial de Ron/Hermione.

ninia weasley


	6. Felicidad

**Disclaimer:**  
Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mio, salvo la situación (que obviamente la invente yo xD). La idea del formato tampoco es mia.

**Rating:  
**T por femslash

----

Se sentía feliz.  
Ella la hacía feliz. Libre. Despreocupada.  
Desde la cama la miraba, con esos ojos grisáceos que siempre la inquietaron; y que en esos momento la invitaban a acerarse.  
Descubrió que pensaba en cómo decirle que no, que lo suyo no estaba permitido, pero algo le impedía hacerlo. La amaba, y con eso bastaba para que todo estuviera bien.  
-Te extraño..., dijo una mirada inocente.  
Ginny sonrió. Y sí, no había manera de que Luna no la hiciera feliz.

----

Reto de: RoHaN-LaDy  
:)  
Espero que te guste.

Por si las dudas, se me ocurrio mientras leia el fic de Ana Luthor, It felt like happiness (Se daran cuenta de que la 1er linea es muy parecida...), asi que creditos para ella :)


	7. Encuentro en la Biblioteca

**Disclaimer:  
**Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mio, salvo la situación (que obviamente la invente yo xD). La idea del formato tampoco es mia.

**Rating:  
**T

----

**Encuentro en la biblioteca**

Una cabellera rubia asomaba por sobre los libros de la sección de Animales Mágicos. En ese momento Cedric tenía cero ganas de cruzarse a Lunática Lovegood, y que ésta le empezará a contar sobre los snorkaks de cola arrugada y demás criaturas inventadas qye sólo ella conocía, pero debía buscar información sobre los dragones si pretendía pasar la primera prueba. Así que no le quedó más opción que ir donde ella estaba.  
Luna levantó la vista de su libro al ver que alguien se sentaba a su lado, y saludó a Cedric con un suave hola. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana cayendo sobre los rubios cabellos de la chica-  
-Hace un lindo día¿no?  
Cedric miró con detenimiento a Luna pensando porqué ella tenía que hablarle justo cuando él nisiquiera tenía ganas de estar sentado ahí. Lo único que consiguió fue que unos protuberantes ojos plateados le devolvieran la mirada.  
-Sí, eso creo.

----

Escrito hace tieeempo. Jeje. Un dia me puse a pensar en si Cedric conocia a Luna...Y porque no, me dije. Asi que esto salio xD No se porque, pero desde que escribi esto, cada vez me gusta mas la pareja :)  
Ojala les guste.

ninia


	8. Drabbles por 3

**Disclaimer:  
**Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mio, salvo la situación (que obviamente la invente yo xD). La idea del formato tampoco es mia.

**Rating:  
**T

---

**Rojo  
**Las paredes eran rojas.  
Los tapizados eran rojos.  
Las sabanas eran rojas.  
Hasta su pelo erar rojo.  
Y también lo era el perfume que le había regalado.  
-Rosas rojas, supuse que te gustaria..., le dije al entregarle el regalo. Ambos se sonrojaron.

oOOo

Primera ronda de prefectos; sexto iso; corredor decimotercero; 10 de la noche.  
-Hermione, no estés nerviosa -Estas es la decimotercera vez que me lo decís en la noche,Ron!  
Sin embargo, la castaña siguió temlando, quizás por el frío, quizás por los nervios. Hasta que él la tomo de la mano, y la hizo detenerse.  
-Si no paras de temblar te voy a llevar de la mano hasta la sala comñun; me estás poniendo nervioso a mi.  
Y Hermione siguió temblando, pero esta vez una sonrisita de satisfacción asomaba en su rostro.

oOOo

-Toma, este es mi número de teléfono-  
-¿Tu número de qué?  
-De T-E-L-É-F-O-N-O  
-Ahh... Sí, de feletono, esa cosa que usan los muggles para hablar¿no?  
-Si, pero Ron es TELÉFONO, no feletono.  
-Bueno, bueno, como sea. ¿Y para qué me das ésto?  
-Para que hablemos durante el verano.  
La castaña miró como su amigo estaba a apunto de contestar, pero lo cayó dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. -Y ahora me voy a dormir. Madame Pomfrey dice que tengo que descansar para estar bien el día del banquete.  
Y dicho ésto se acostó, sin darse cuenta como Ron pasaba su mano por donde ella lo había besado, y cerraba los ojos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

---

3 Ron/Hermione Que la verdad mucho, mucho no me gustan.  
Es como que les falta algo, ustedes que piensan?

ninia


	9. HarryLuna

Quizá le serviría para salvar al mundo; o por hay para salvarse a sí mismo. Tal vez le permitiría pensar mejor. O lo ayudaría a descargar un poco el peso que llevaba dentro suyo.  
Y ella pensaría que por fin alguien la estaba aceptando tal cuel era. Creería que puede ser querida por alguien, sentiría lo que nadie le hizo sentir antes: el amor.  
Pero lo cierto es que nunca se fijó en ella, en la loca, la lúnatica... Nunca se dejó siquiera mirarla como más que una amiga. Y ella lloró en silencio aquél amor no correspondido, esperando que algún día él volviera y le dijiera que la amaba como en los cuentos que le leían cuando chica.  
Lástima que eso era la vida real, no aquellos cuentos; y él nunca volvió, ni para ella ni para nadie. Todavía en estos días Luna camina hasta su tumba y deja un ramo de gardenias bajo un letrero que reza:

"Harry Potter. Amado amigo, compañero y esposo"

* * *

**Rating:** T (como siempre...)  
**Ship:** Harry/Luna  
**Disclaimer:** El de siempre, nada me pertenece, etc.  
**Comentario:** espero que les guste Ando algo corta de ideas, asi que si alguien quiere algun fic en especial, que no dude en pedirlo ;) 


	10. Nothing else

**Nothing Else**

It was just a fuck. A fuck and some beers. A fuck, some beers and some kisses. A fuck, some beers, some kisses and desire. They said they love each other. And then the fuck. They were happy, they were drunk, and they fucked. Nothing else.

* * *

**Rating:** T (por slash y "fuck")  
**Ship:** Sirius/Remus  
**Disclaimer:** El de siempre, nada me pertenece, etc.  
**Comentario:** Escribi un Dumbledore/Fawkes, pero como es en ingles quiero que alguien me lo betee antes de publicarlo ;) Mientras tanto, les dejo este drabble cortito (el mas mas corto que escribi) de yapa. Una pareja que nunca me gusto del todo, pero asi es una inspiracion divina se me ocurrio y le quedo como anillo al dedo. En ingles, porque ultimamente todo me sale en ingles. Asi que disfruten. 


End file.
